DBx SEASON II: Ryuza Langran vs Rio Sylph
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Two Doujin Swordsmen; one, brash, and uses Black Fire. The other, calm but serious, and practices Iaido. These two will decide Doujin GLORY as they see who can beat each other more! Who will prevail, The leader of the Eimeru Knights, or the Elder Brother of FIVE younger sisters (One of them is a Chinese Catgirl Grappler...! >W<')?! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning Rio was conversing with his 5 Sisters,,, Ryuza and the gang approached the group's topic. But Corona had an idea... Corona: Uh, Ryuza-san? Ryuza: Good idea, Corona. Sheath the weapons. Just act natural... All: Right! As the Eimeru Knights got closer, Rio, the eldest of the Sylph Children and only male noticed something about Ryuza; He seemed too crazy to be a legitimate leader. He also noticed that Corona is quite angry at him, and that Etielle was steaming. Strangely, Lemius was at least somewhat happy... For some reason... Rio: You clearly have a flawed group. Who's the leader? Ryuza: That would be me, young man! Ryuza Langran. Rio: Rio Sylph. I Apologize, but... Ryuza: But? But W- Rio then pulled out his Iaido sword & Ryuza was forced to pull out his sword to deflect the attack. Ryuza: Gals! You might need to back off for this one! Rio: My 5 Sisters! Stay away! The others backed away, far, as a battle of leaders began... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Both combatants started with their leg, but Rio kept up the kicks & slashed Ryuza silly. This sent him back far, but Ryuza recovered, and fired a Black Fireball at Rio. This distracted him as Ryuza slashed him to bits. Rio tried to counterattack but was sent flying with Ryuza pursuing him... As Ryuza sent several slashes at Rio, who was slashed to the ground. As he was crouching, Ryuza slashed him as he slid across the ground as he used his sword... As Rio was knocked to the ground, Ryuza was about to finish off Rio until he kicked him, and slashed with his Iaido Sword. Rio: Your time ends here... As Rio resheathed his Katana, LOTs of blood exploded from Ryuza... Ryuza: (Is this it? I can't imagine what I never written in my will; Corona as the new leader? Etielle under her wing? Lemius no longer loved? What about Cielo? She's heavily dependant on me when bullied... How many others have I not depended on since Otoo-san & Okaa-san died...? What a shitty life I lived...) As Rio was about to kick Ryuza to his death, Ryuza realized he still has a chance, and recovered from the fall, as he slashed the leg. Rio: Well... You are definitely skilled, and I don't dislike you for that... Ryuza: Well you're a pretty hot man yourself. Rio: What? I already have a girlfriend...! Ryuza: I have... (Sigh) a harem... Rio: I'm not going to ask. Don't worry. But it ends here. Ryuza: Then let's end it! Right here, & now! As a certain Ninja GAIDEN theme played, all 8 girls were concerned. Who is going to die? Will anyone take it well? What will happen to the friendships? As the two swordsmen ran at each other, there was no recklessness; just the focus needed to face the Raven... ' ''SHIIIIING!!! ' Theme ends. As both foes slashed each other, as Rio resheathed his blade... !!! Both foes fell to their doom. Everyone was horrified! Lemius came towards the dead Ryuza, and the dead Rio's 5 sisters came at him... Neither were resurrected even as Corona closed the wounds... Touko: Ugh... Another day at the academy... I hate my job... Touko then saw her elder partner of the law dead in his tracks... Touko: Then again... At least I don't have to deal with him anymore... '''DBX!' Results/Credits Boomstick: WELL, I NEVER THOUGHT NINJA GAIDEN WOULD CAUSE STALEMATES... THIS DBX... IS A DRAW... Ryuza is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. Rio Sylph is from シルフル!, owned by Mumu. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Combatants with Sibling(s) Category:Sword Fight Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Doujin Character Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:BMHKain Category:What A Twist! themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts